Episode 14 (25th January 1961)
Plot Eileen explains that although she knows that Harry lives in the street, she doesn’t know the number. He left a parcel on her bus and she wants to give it back. Ena advises her to try No.7, cruelly pointing out to Florrie that she doesn’t stand a chance against a “spring lamb” like Eileen. Harry is reluctant to let the smitten Eileen in, claiming the house is in a mess. Trying to get into his good books, she offers to help him sew a button on a shirt. Christine’s pompous uncle, Edwin Mason, turns up in the street with his “fancy piece” Hilda Wardle. He leaves her in the car to buy her a box of chocolates at the Corner Shop. Joe is waiting there, killing time before calling on Christine for the jazz concert. Edwin calls at No.13. Christine isn’t exactly happy to see him but has to hide it. While she is getting more coal for the fire, Edwin answers a knock on the door. It’s Joe, who he sends away, thinking he’s there on plumbing business. He gives Christine £10 to help her with her finances. Harry manages to get rid of Eileen who makes it clear that she’d like to see him again. He collects his darts and goes to the Rovers to join his fellow-players including Len Fairclough. Joe is also there, being watched keenly by Doreen and Sheila. Hilda waits impatiently in the car while Christine is in a similar state of mind, wishing her uncle would go. He finally leaves. Match-making, Annie tells Harry how much Concepta has been talking about him. Doreen tries to chat up Joe but all she gets for her troubles is the tickets to the jazz concert for her and Sheila. Although reluctant, the two girls go together. Joe braves No.13 again and tells Christine that Edwin sent him away, saying she didn’t want to be bothered. She agrees to go to the Luxy Cinema with him instead. As time is called in the Rovers, Joe and Christine return home. They kiss and agree to see each other again. Joe is delighted. Cast Regular cast *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Christine Hardman - Christine Hargreaves *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Concepta Riley - Doreen Keogh *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Sheila - Eileen Mayers *Doreen - Angela Crow *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson Guest cast *Eileen Hughes - Prunella Scales *Edwin Mason - Campbell Singer *Hilda Wardle - Vanda Godsell *Joe Makinson - Brian Rawlinson *Glynis - Anna Gymer Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *7 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Front room and hallway *Corner Shop Notes *First appearance of Len Fairclough. *Elliston's Raincoat Factory is named for the first time. *The shots of Edwin Mason and Hilda Wardle in Mason's car outside Elliston's Raincoat Factory are possibly the first scenes in the series not to be recorded in a studio, albeit the tight camera shot implies that recording took place on a backlot and not a nearby street. *Christine Hardman names Doreen Lostock as "Doreen Binns" although her surname continues to be omitted in the end credits. *Jack Walker makes his way to the cellar of the Rovers through the hallway and not the later-established route of through the gents' toilets. *This was the first episode of the programme to be broadcast by Tyne Tees Television in the North East of England ITV region. (This left ATV in the Midlands as the only ITV station broadcasting at the time but still not showing the programme. The programme was eventually shown in that region from 6th March 1961.) The Tyne Tees episode was timed to start at 6.55pm, not 7.00pm unlike the rest of the network showing the progamme, and was due to run for thirty-five minutes. It is possible that transmission of the episode was preceded by a special introduction to viewers in the North East enabling them to catch up on events in the previous thirteen episodes. *''TV Times'': No synopsis appeared in the magazine between Episode 3 (16th December 1960) and Episode 25 (6th March 1961). *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 4,692,000 homes (chart placing unknown). Notable dialogue Ena Sharples: "What is that there MacMillian says? ‘We’ve never had it so good’? Huh! He wants to try living on my pension, he does. Them as has, gets." Episode 014